


Spiritual Delight

by writeprodigiously



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Threesome, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: While out walking in the Spirit Wilds of Republic City, Mako finds and picks a flower that, as it turns out, releases powerful pheromones that gets his exes quite excited...
Requested by Gakuto1991





	

While on one of his customary walks through Republic City, Mako absentmindedly wandered into the Spirit Wilds and, while there, found something that would change his life.

 

He did not realize that he had entered the Spirit Wilds until he almost walked straight into a tree trunk, too lost in reminiscences of his times with Korra and with Asami before the two of them had gotten together - and he was happy for them, he really was, but sometimes he missed them deeply. Especially Korra. 

 

He stopped himself just in time, coming back to his senses at the last second, but his sudden stop was clumsy and he unbalanced himself, tumbling to the earth below him. He landed softly, however, and the happenstance of his fall put him at eye level with the very thing that would cure his lovesickness, sitting between two of the tree’s mighty roots.

 

It was a small flower, glowing with some spiritual energy, and Mako had never seen anything like it before. It was tiny and looked delicate, with finely-crafted petals that rustled slightly despite the lack of a breeze.

 

For reasons Mako himself was not sure of, the flower seized his attention, leaving him fascinated with the small plant. Deciding he would take it home with him, he used his hands to dig up its roots as gently as he could from the (thankfully) loosely-packed earth it had taken root in, intending to replant it in his apartment.

 

He knew that he looked slightly odd walking through the streets of Republic City carrying a small clump of dirt with a flower rising out of the earth, but he didn’t particularly care. He felt a strange attachment to the plant, almost as if he had an inkling of all the good it would end up doing for him.

 

Once he was home and had just replanted the flower in an empty takeout rice carton in his bedroom - he would need to go out and buy a flowerpot - there was a knock at the door that startled him. He hadn’t expected guests, but he was pleased when he opened the door and saw Korra standing before him.

 

“Hey Korra,” he said, folding his arms and smiling. “What brings you here?”

 

“Oh, I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by,” she replied casually. “Can I come in?”

 

“Of course,” he said, letting her through.

 

They ended up settling down in his bedroom - which was where he kept his radio - and catching up while they listened halfheartedly to bad radio plays. Korra’s presence was calming to Mako, and he was glad to have this chance to hang out with his old friend, ex-girlfriend or no. Korra commented on the flower, saying it would be quite pretty if it wasn’t planted in a rice carton, and Mako had to agree.

 

Eventually they turned the radio off and simply chatted, enjoying each other’s company. Little did either of them know, however, that the small Spirit World flower was releasing strong pheromones backed with spiritual energy into the air in Mako’s bedroom. It filled the room gradually, and Korra did not notice as the room seemed to grow warmer around her and her clothes felt increasingly binding and uncomfortable. She began to shift around while sitting next to Mako on his bed, and she began to laugh at every little thing he said. She finally noticed that there was a growing wetness between her legs, and she blushed as she realized that not only was she getting wet, she had been resting her hand on Mako’s knee.

 

She pulled her hand back sharply, realizing what she was doing was inappropriate, even if she couldn’t exactly place what was wrong with it. After all, they had done far more than that when they were dating…

 

“Hello?” Mako said, “earth to Korra?”

 

She snapped out of her reverie then, blushing and saying “Sorry, I, um, must be more tired than I thought.”

 

“Yeah…” said Mako, who had not failed to notice her hand resting upon his leg. “Want me to make some tea to wake you up?”

 

“That’d be great, thanks,” said Korra, relieved at the out she had been given. She would drink a cup of tea with Mako and, her senses restored, gracefully bow out and go home to Asami. Yeah, that sounded like a plan…

 

But as Mako left the room to go prepare two cups of tea, an idea struck her. A mad, unfaithful, irresponsible idea that she knew she should by no means follow.

 

So, of course, she gave into it.

 

Mako walked back into the pheromone-tinged bedroom a few minutes later carrying two cups of tea, which he promptly dropped on the carpeted floor without even noticing. His thoughts were otherwise occupied by the completely-nude Water Tribe woman lounging seductively on his bed. Her ample breasts rose beautifully from her chest, jiggling slightly as she took deep, heavy breaths. Her body was just as muscular and toned as ever, if not moreso, and the muscles accentuated rather than hindered her wonderful curves.

 

“K-korra?” Mako asked. “What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like, Mako?” she said, rising from her reclined pose. “I took my clothes off.”

 

“I… I can see that, Korra. But why-”

 

“Why am I naked? That should be obvious, you silly boy. It’s because I want you to fuck me.” She turned around and bent herself over the bed, wiggling her hips in ways that made Mako’s stomach flop around inside him and his pants tighten considerably.

 

“Korra,” he said, approaching the nude woman, “what are you thinking? What about Asami?”

 

“Let me handle that,” she said, turning around once more and sitting on the bed, jutting out her tits in a shameless display for her ex. The spirit flower had worked its magic, and whatever reservations Korra had faded away as she committed herself to what she was planning. “All you have to worry about is fucking me, if you think you can handle it.” With that she took MAko’s head in her powerful hands and drew him downwards, kissing him with a ferocity she had never displayed before.

 

Mako resisted at first, his good sense winning out, but logic and reservations are fragile things and they quickly melted away in the warmth of Korra’s kiss. His lips softened as he got into the kiss, and in short order he was reciprocating, giving as much as he got. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but how could he resist? He threw himself into the kiss, and before long the nude Korra was straddling him on the bed, slipping her tongue into his mouth with an incredible dexterity. She caressed his tongue with her own, letting out small moans of pleasure into his mouth, and Mako’s inhibitions melted away completely. He reluctantly broke off the kiss - but not to stop Korra. Instead he struggled out of his shirt and, getting the idea, Korra helped him out by undoing his pants and helping him wriggle out of them.

 

He was as naked as Korra then, as complicit in the wrongness that was happening as she was. And it was exhilarating. Free from its fabric cage Mako’s cock began to harden, solidifying into a long, thick member that left Korra biting her lips and smirking. It was just as she remembered, as satisfyingly impressive as it had been the first time she saw it.

 

“Mmm, that’s the ticket, big boy,” she said, climbing back onto his lap with her drenched pussy-lips embracing the cock that lay pinned between them. She kissed him again, drawing a groan of pleasure from Mako as his muscles relaxed into the sheets. She began to kiss and lick his body then, starting with his collarbone and moving down, paying special attention to his nipples and sculpted abs. Meanwhile, his cock was getting frustratingly little service as Korra only moved her hips slightly while she was worshipping his muscles, and he began to rock his hips back and forth, rubbing his engorged dick across Korra’s warm, wet slit.

 

She slid her body down on the bed, then, leaving Mako’s cock neglected again - but only for a moment. Her head now at the level of Mako’s crotch, she took the head of his dick inside her mouth, drawing a near-whimper from the helpless man lying under her.

 

She savored the taste of his cock, the skin slightly sweaty and the slit beginning to leak copious amounts of precum directly into her mouth , which she swallowed down without the slightest hesitation.

 

She gradually took the rest of his length into her mouth, relishing the way it filled her up in ways that Asami’s pussy, while wonderful, would never be capable of. She hadn’t realized how much she missed cock, and she threw herself into worshipping the one before her with nothing but the deepest pleasure.

 

Her throat warmed up to accept the entire cock at once, she popped her head free for a moment and swiveled around, placing her dripping pussy over Mako’s face as she began to suck him off once more.

 

Knowing what he was supposed to do here, Mako dove into her well-soaked muff with a passion, licking and sucking at her folds with delight as she sucked his cock. Mako moved to focusing on Korra’s sensitive clit, and she moaned around his dick in a way that nearly made Mako cum then and there. But no, if he wanted this to last as long as it could he would have to hold it in for now.

 

They both began to spasm and shake after a few minutes of this and pulled back at the same time, fearing making the other cum too early. Mako seized his chance in the short break, and in short order Korra was pinned beneath him instead of the other way around. He kissed her again, his tongue and the inside of his mouth still covered in her juices, and she moaned as she tasted herself.

 

Mako then began to massage one of Korra’s ample breasts with one hand as well as licking and gently biting the nipple of the other. Korra squirmed and writhed underneath him as his free hand sought her wet hole and, upon finding it, slipped two fingers into the waiting pussy. Korra shuddered with pleasure, letting out a long, pleading moan.

 

“Oh god,” she said, that feels incredible. Please, please keep going…”

 

Mako happily obliged her, his treatment of her tits growing rougher and his fingering turning into a proper fingerfucking, pumping his digits in and out of Korra relentlessly while she writhed and moaned and begged for more under him. After a few minutes of these rough ministrations Korra came to a shuddering orgasm, crying out in pleasure as her vaginal walls spasmed around his soaked fingers.

 

“Mmm, that’s good,” Mako said, a smirk on his face. “I like watching you cum. Now, how about you get on your hands and knees for me?”

 

Korra happily obliged him, getting on all fours on the bed with her ass raised high and Mako, painfully erect, on his knees behind her. Korra began to move her hips in the air, impatiently waiting for what she knew was coming next.

 

“Please, Mako,” she whined. “Fuck me, fuck me like a bitch in heat!”

 

Unable to resist Korra’s begging, Mako guided his cock towards Korra’s entrance and fully penetrated her with a single thrust. Korra cried out in shock and pleasure, her back arching and unchecked drool spilling out of her mouth.

 

Mako began to fuck her then, just as she had requested. He was fucking her like a bitch in heat, and he intended to make the most of it. He reached over to Korra’s chest and began to squeeze her left tit with one hand, occasionally pinching her nipple hard and drawing gasps and moans from the dark-skinned woman under him. With the other hand he smacked her ass once, twice, three times, each slap drawing a cry of pleasure from her. They both felt orgasms building, and the movement of their hips became rougher and more frantic as they got closer to cumming.

 

The two came together in short order, both of them crying out “I’m cumming!” simultaneously. Korra’s inner walls tightened and spasmed around Mako’s cock while she shrieked in pleasure at the twin sensations of cumming and of being flooded with warm cum from Mako’s impressive cock.

 

The two collapsed on the bed, then, looking at each other and giggling madly.

 

“So…” Korra said, licking her lips. “What do you say to another round?”

 

“Mmm, hell yes. Just give me a minute to recharge, babe…”

 

Several hours later Asami, worried about Korra not having come home yet, ventured out to Mako’s apartment to investigate. She reached the front door and knocked sharply, but there was no response. After a few minutes of waiting and knocking, Asami turned away to investigate elsewhere when she heard the cry of a familiar voice - Korra’s voice - coming through the door.

 

Asami hurriedly rattled the doorknob with her hand, but the door was tightly locked. Luckily for her, Asami Sato always came prepared. She fished a quasi-legal set of lockpicks out of her pocket and set to work on rectifying the locked-door situation.

 

Meanwhile, inside the apartment, Mako was anally fingering a moaning and drooling Korra with well-lubed fingers, loosening up her asshole in preparation for giving Korra her first assfucking. Korra panted and groaned at the new kind of stimulation, reaching behind her while she was bent over the bed and stroking Mako’s lubed-up cock. Deciding that she was ready, Mako positioned his dick on her tight hole and slowly but surely plunged inside her…

 

...Meanwhile, Asami had just entered the apartment and was making her way further into the apartment when she heard Korra let loose a scream. Fearing for her safety, Asami rushed into the bedroom just in time to watch Mako flooding Korra’s ass with cum while she writhed and moaned, bent over the bed, eyes glazed over in pure ecstasy.

 

\----

 

“Korra, Mako!” she shouted, visibly on the verge of tears, “what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” When no answer immediately presented itself, Asami assumed the worst. “What have you done to my girlfriend, you monster?” she cried, rushing towards Mako and readying a fist.

 

It was at that moment, however, that the Spirit World flower in the corner of the room, which had been steadily pumping pheromones into the air of the bedroom for hours, let out another powerful wave. Asami stopped and fell to her knees, suddenly dazed as her mind was overcome with lust. She steadied herself on the floor, but the smell of pheromones and of Korra and Mako’s combined lust and cum filling the room left her disoriented. When she finally looked up she had forgotten why she was ever angry, gazing up at Mako, who was still balls-deep in the passed-out Avatar’s ass, with an all new emotion - adoration.

 

She rose from the ground slowly, licking her lips as Mako pulled out of Korra’s asshole. “And why,” she said, surprising herself with the words, “aren’t you doing that to me?”

 

Mako was surprised at the sudden change of heart from Asami, but it was certainly preferable to rage and he wasn’t going to complain. He certainly wasn’t going to complain, he decided, when Asami began stripping her clothes off right there in the middle of the room, making small moaning sounds all the while.

 

Just as nude as Korra and Mako, Asami walked over to the bed, one hand between her legs playing with her dripping pussy. Mako was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching this display, when Asami straddled him, pinning his once-more hardening cock between their bellies.

 

Once secure in her position, Asami pulled Mako in for a deep kiss and began to hump him, his cock perfectly placed to rub against her clit. The pheromones were hitting Asami harder than they did Korra, and before long she was shaking uncontrollably, shouting “I’m cumming!” and soaking Mako’s cock with her juices.

 

By the time she stopped cumming a grin had spread across her face, and she slid off Mako’s lap and kneeled on the floor before him, saying “It appears that I’ve made a mess. Please allow me to clean it up.”

 

And, of course, she did so with her mouth, licking and sucking the cock relentlessly while it was Mako’s turn to writhe and moan under someone else’s ministrations. After a few minutes of this he grunted “My turn,” pushing Asami off his cock and picking her light frame up, placing her on the bed. He held her legs in the air with his hands, leaving her helpless to do anything but wriggle and writhe under the loving oral that she was receiving from Mako. He remembered just how she liked to be licked and he pressed that advantage to the fullest as he relentlessly fucked her with his tongue. While he was doing this Asami was playing with her own breasts, tugging and pinching the nipples and massaging the flesh with her hands. Mko transferred both of her legs to his left hand and swung his right, spanking Asami’s taut ass time after time until she let out a shout and came messily, her pussy squirting all over Mako’s face.

 

Korra had regained consciousness by this point and she lay on the bed, observing with what appeared to be lazy interest until you noticed the hand between her legs, vigorously fingerfucking her own pussy.

 

Korra moved to the foot of the bed, allowing Mako and Asami to climb onto the bed properly, and the two quickly found themselves with Mako on his back and Asami straddling him Korra sat at their feet,spreading her legs and exposing her pussy to the pheromone-flooded air as she fingered herself even harder.

 

Asami slipped Mako’s cock between her legs, pushing him inside her soaking-wet pussy in one swift movement that left them both gasping. Korra let out a moan as her self-fingering continued. Asami, as if spurred by her girlfriend’s moan, began to ride Mako, pushing his cock deep inside her while Mako grabbed at and squeezed her breasts. Eventually she decided to take the lead a little more, grabbing Mako’s wrists in her hands and pushing them downwards, pinning his arms to the bed. Mako’s hip thrusts grew even more frantic, and her riding grew harder and faster as she slammed the cock into her gaping hole. Both were panting and moaning, and it was not long before they felt themselves building to a climax.

 

Asami came first, collapsing onto Mako’s muscular chest as she gasped out “I’m cumming!” and clamped down on his cock with her inner walls.

 

Mako quickly followed her example, crying out as he thrust his hips once more and let out a spurt of gooey cum directly into Asami’s cumming, spasming pussy. She let out a shriek of bliss, much like Korra had done earlier, and writhed around on top of him.

 

His dick slid free of her pussy while she writhed around, and no longer plugged her pussy began to drip mixed cum and lubricant all over Mako’s crotch.

 

After that, while Mako regained his senses, Korra and Asami began to give each other their attentions, making out and fondling each other’s breasts with vigor like they did this all the time - only this time they could both feel Mako’s seed inside them. Mako got off the bed to give them some space, gently caressing his cum-stained cock with his hand. Asami had one of Korra’s nipples in her mouth and was sucking like she expected milk to come out.

 

After a while of this, the two placed themselves between each other’s legs and began to scissor furiously, letting out loud moans while Mako let out some of his own, stroking his cock back into an erection.

 

The two stayed like this for quite a while pleasuring each other with their pussies, which was just fine by Mako. He needed time to recharge, and he was thoroughly enjoying the show that the two were putting on. Eventually, however, they both came to shuddering orgasms, crying out in pleasure.

 

Once they had both recovered, Asami took notice of Korra’s soaking-wet pussy, repositioning her legs so that she could bury her face in Korra’s muff - which she did with eagerness, lapping up Korra’s juices and Mako’s cum alike with no regard for whose fluids she was drinking. Asami’s ass ended up sticking up in the air and waving around, which captured Mako’s attention. He decided to involve himself once more, grabbing his bottle of lube and liberally coating his fingers and cock with the slippery substance. Reaching the bed, he climbed up behind Asami and began to gently finger her ass, hearing her moan into Korra’s pussy while he slipped a first finger in and began to pump it in and out of her asshole. After a little while he added a second finger, then a third, making sure that she was relaxed and loose enough to take his girth as well as coating the inside of her ass with lube.

 

Once he decided that she was ready, he slowly began to fuck her ass doggystyle while she ate his cum out of Korra’s pussy. The three of them reveled in the pleasure, quickly finding the optimal rhythm to please them all at once.

 

The apartment was filled with the scent of sex and the sounds of moaning and, by some miracle, they all came together - Mako shooting cum into Asami’s ass while Korra squirted into her mouth. Asami seemed to enjoy the bisexual spitroast, moaning and shaking uncontrollably with pleasure.

 

The three all collapsed into a pile, panting and grinning with pleasure and disbelief. They couldn’t stay like that long, however, as they all needed a good wash.

 

It was a mighty feat, getting all three of them into the shower at once, but Mako had an unusually large shower and they managed as best they could. The first thing cleaned was Mako’s oversensitive cock, as the two women cleaned it together - first with soap and water, then with their mouths, making sure that they had sucked him dry of every last drop of cum, which indeed they had. Then they cleaned the cum out of each other’s pussies with their mouths and licked each other and Mako all over to remove all traces of the sticky cum and juices that covered all three of them.

 

Their fun had, they finally finished showering properly, changed the sheets on the bed, and collapsed into a sleeping pile of toned naked bodies.

 

\----

 

The next day, the three of them decided to add Mako into Korra and Asami’s relationship with no fuss. After a long heart-to-heart all of them admitted to still having feelings for each other, and in that case a triad was the clearest solution. Besides, with all three of them together they could have many more shared nights like the previous one. They made arrangements to move into a house that was big enough for the three of them, secluded, and surrounded by hopefully nonjudgmental people. While it was being prepared, the three took a trip to the Spirit World like Korra and Asami had done when they first started dating.

 

During a long walk spent holding hands and chatting, the threesome found themselves in a whole field of the very flowers that Mako had picked just one of the previous day. The air was sweet and the breeze gentle, and Korra and Asami looked at each other, having an unspoken conversation. The two began to strip off their clothes, saying “We won’t be needing these for a while.” Mako followed suit. They stuffed the clothing into their packs and, completely naked, goaded Mako into a playful game of tag through the field of flowers which only ended after Mako managed to gently tackle both of them to the ground at once, the three of them laughing and smiling and, lying among the flowers, sharing in a passionate three-way kiss that none of them felt any urgency to break off quickly.


End file.
